The Real Me: Ron's Story
by Aria2
Summary: I didn't really like this one, but it is about what Ron really feels. As I said before, I didn't really like this one, but my little **voice** made me post it!


The Real Me: Ron's story

My name is Ron. Or Ronald. Or for my full name, Ronald Helpuvarta Weasley. For my friends I prefer Ron. For anyone else, I prefer Ron. For Draco Malfoy, he prefers my last name. And more people would have known that name if it weren't for Harry Potter. And now they all know that name.

Don't get me wrong; I loved having him as a friend. But it was bad enough having all my brothers do everything in the world, and then him. 

At first I enjoyed it; who wouldn't? But gradually it just got annoying. I mean, who can take your best friend being the youngest house Quidditch player, the one with the convict uncle, the one who speaks Parselmouth, the guy who saved your little sister, the one who got to try for the Triwizard cup and won, the guy who…

But Ron," you may say. "Why are you in this place? What are you convicted of?"

Well, I will tell you. But it isn't a pretty tale. Harry- I mean, he- took me to see a movie, once. It was called **_The Green Mile._**

So all I can say is: "I'm sorry for what I did. But I can't take it back now. I pray God will have mercy on my soul - if I will ever have one again."

This is why I'm here, in this desolate place, on an island. Why I want to die. It is about the real me.

It all started on a September day. Term had just started, our seventh year. Fred and George were now extremely rich thanks to their Joke Shop, so I had a new owl. I named it "Vistabucks" for some strange reason. (Essences of Ginny…)

I met up with Harry and Hermione on the train, as usual. But there was something that set my blood boiling. Harry had his arm around Hermione. It wasn't fair. First he had beaten me in everything, {he had even become a prefect, along with Hermione}

and now he had the girl I had liked ever since fourth year. 

All in all, I wanted to punch him.

Instead, I forced my face into a painful smile.

"Hullo, Harry."

"Hi, Ron. How has it been going?"

"Fine. Hi, Hermione. Where is Vicky?" I sneered.

She colored a brilliant maroon.

"I-I broke up with him, Ron. You of ALL people ought to know."

"And why is that?"

"Because I told you, two years ago."

"Oh."

Harry shot me a sympathizing look. I refused to meet his eye.

Then Hermione turned around. I saw the real reason he had his arm around her; her hair was now a wonderful aquamarine. He waved his wand from behind her back.

I grinned.

Harry laughed, then checked his watch. 

"Malfoy should be here to terrorize us in 5-4-3-2-1-LIFTOFF!"

He waited.

"Damn, he's late!" I voiced.

The door slid open. Harry said in this fake voice: "Houston, we have liftoff!"

And the handsome face of Malfoy slid into view. From his new black robes glinted another badge, one that said: HeadBoy.

Hermione turned and fainted.

"Enervate." Harry spoke in a calm voice.

"How can HE be Head Boy? THAT idiot? HOW?!?" Hermione yelled, eyes still closed, but fury evident in her.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Po-"

Harry interrupted him.

"Potty"

"Weasel" I spoke up.

"And Gangly." Hermione grinded.

"Weasley, I'm surprised you could-" Harry.

"-afford new robes." Me.

"And it looks like you got a new house. And is it just-" Hermione.

"-me, or did your fat cow of a mother slim up?" Me

"And it looks like you aren't failing for once, Gangly." Harry.

"Why are-"

"I get the point!" Malfoy's eyes weren't glittering with malice, however. In fact, he was…_laughing?_

"God! You know my **speeches** better than I do!"

"Hermione, why is your hair blue?" I asked innocently.

"I don't know, Ron. Why is there a bow in your hair?"

"You never asked my question. Is that color some kind of style?"

__

"…Daisies, butter mellow, turn this fat, stupid rat yellow!"

She quoted fiercely. 

I turned more red than my hair. "That was in our first year, Hermione!"

I turned back to Harry. To my surprise, he was shaking hands with Malfoy.

I still remember that time. Simple, care free, I loved that time. Draco- it still seems strange calling him that- Draco turned out to be a loyal friend. I shudder with shock as the Dementors get a bit too close, bringing back memories of how Draco died for Harry. And I was far too cowardly to even come to help. Playing the sick invalid.

The memory of Hermione sobbing over his dead body is too much for me to bear. I sigh, knowing my end is near. Why I made the choice I did I will never know.

Hermione was being subdued by the Subdus charm, as she was clinging to Draco's body . "…and-and I ne-never tttold him-him I lov-loved-loved him!"

"It will be okay, Hermione. It's okay…"

Something snapped inside of me. I grabbed Harry by the arm. "Come here, Harry."

He followed me without a word. He trusted me…

I pulled him into an empty classroom.

"Harry Potter, I hate you with all my life. You have always stolen my spotlight, always pushed me out of the way, made friends with my enemy, comforted the girl I loved. You deserve what is coming to you."

Deep in my heart, I knew what I was about to do was wrong.

"Crucio." Was the first word I spoke.

"Silenco." Was the second curse. The silencing curse, to make him shut up.

After torturing him, I placed him under the Imperius curse. The curse was far too powerful for him to throw off. Professor Moody taught us well.

What I made him do I won't repeat.

But when he returned, I pressed my wand to his throat, and took off the Imperius curse, and the Silencing charm.

His final words were not ones of hate, nor ones of sadness. They were ones of love.

"Ron, I love you. And I hope you know that. You were the best friend I ever had."

My final words to him were:

"Avada Kevadra."

Shortly after that I was captured and put in Azakaban.

Which Is where I am now. I hear the footsteps of death. My eyes open slowly. It is Wormtail. He summons several of the Azakaban guards, to take me.

I am dragged into a chamber, where I am placed on a bed. My face is bloodied beyond recognition, all my limbs broken. But I can still remember, and see. And hear. 

"Weasley, you have killed Harry Potter. Will you join the ranks of Lord Voldemort?"

My answer?

I spat into his face.

"Unholy bastard. Cowardly scum. YOU ARE A YELLOW RAT! HOW **_DARE _**YOU SPEAK HIS NAME TO ME, WORMTAIL?!?" I screech.

He wipes off his face with disgust.

"Easily. Now stop yelling. You'll hurt yourself. Now, I will ask you again: Will you join me?"

"Do I have to spit in your face again for you to get the message?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Very well. I understand you are a chess player? Well, Check."

He summons one of the dark guards up. My heart sinks. The kiss. But I brace myself for it, trying to be brave. It will be fine. It will be. It will-

The Dementor lowers it's hood. Wormtail laughs at my horror.

But it turns to him first.

And I understand now. "Checkmate." I whisper, not angrily, but triumphantly. And with the little magic I have left, I construct a spell to kill me five seconds after I receive a kiss. But Wormtail gets it first. _Probably the first one in his life, _the little voice that still has humor whispers.

And as it comes for me, I feel no horror. And it isn't painful. One thing sustains me through that: I have the power of love.

And as my soul rises to the light, Harry is there, waiting for me. 

Authors Note: Okay, I know this is whacked up. I wrote this in thirty minutes, being high on {aaahhh…} Coca Cola and Reeses. {There's no wrong way…to eat a Reeses!}

The reason I suck at CM is because I can write Adult emotions better. It's hard for me to write kid's emotions. Now, please don't flame me. I KNOW that the story was a meaningless piece of crud, but that's NO REASON to BURN it! Look, if you just review the story, I'll live. Any help for CM:8 is welcome! I already have the first two pov's written, AM and Linsia's, so don't give me any suggestions for those. (Assuming you even review!) I'm listening to 3 doors down!

Well, took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind

I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time…

AS LONG AS YOU'LL BE MY FRIEND IN THE END

IF I WENT CRAZY WOULD U STILL CALL ME SUPAMAN

**blushes** Sorry!

Love from the April Hare {Who has NOTHING to do with the Mad Catter, it's just a nick!}

Signing off as

[Guiding_star@hotmail.com][1]

Bye, Bye, Bye!!!!!!!!

   [1]: mailto:Guiding_star@hotmail.com



End file.
